What's wrong?
by xoEmObAllErInAxo
Summary: Just read.
1. What's wrong

I paced back and forth in the rain. Standing right in front of his door, waiting to build up the courage to knock on the door.

I needed his strong, cold arms around me, hugging me so tight that it seemed like I would melt into his arms.

Taking a deep breath, I reached up with my right arm to knock but stopped as the door flung open.

His face appeared. A smile was on his face when he saw me but it disapeared as soon as he saw the unshed tears in my eyes.

I dropped my arm and paused a moment before running to him and wrapping my arms around him. I felt too cold from the rain to realize if he wrapped his arms around me or not. A slight pressure around my waist and back let me know that he was holding me too.

Sobbing into his chest, I let him lead me to his room and set me on the bed. "Let me get a towel for you. You're soaking wet," he said before walking to his bathroom.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-_

I cut my thoughts off when i realized that i was counting how many steps he took. My chest ached a little. I wished his arms were still around me and that he was still sitting here telling me that he loved me.

My thoughts were stopped when I felt something wrap around me. Looking up, I saw my angel's face.

_My angel. I like that. It fits him._

I wrapped the towel tighter around me and leaned against him. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer.

"Bella. Are you going to tell me what happened? Your emotions are hard to read." (HINT HINT)

I bit my lip. "It's nothing Jasper." I whispered. Quietly, I inhaled his scent since my face was pressed against his chest.

_He can't know how you feel._

"It's nothing," I repeated. This time for my own sake.


	2. Goodnite my angel

His arms tightened around me. No tears fell down my face for I wouldn't let them escape my eyes.

Jasper laid back, pulling me down on top of him. I could tell that he was trying to be gentle.

My thoughts roamed. I couldn't past the feeling that he gave me when he held me in his arms or when he looked into my eyes.

Another thought occcured to me.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

My mind always came in two different ways. One way was the happy and optimistic Bella. The other was the cold, hard and unloving Isabella.

My eyes started to droop in drowsiness but I struggled to keep them open.

I felt ashamed of myself for even thinking about Jasper in the way i have been.

The cold part of me kept saying stuff about how I was too ugly and selfish and plain for him. The happy part of me kept telling me that he wouldn't care about that stuff. He would love me for me no matter what.

Peeking up through my eyelashes carefully, I looked at Jasper to see what he was doing.

His eyes were locked on my face. Assessing my every movement, every emotion.

_Tell him. Maybe he will admit he loves you._ Optimistic me was whispering in my right ear.

_Don't tell him. When he finds out how you feel about him he will kick you out in the cold. _The other me was shouting in my left ear.

Taking a deep breath, I allowed my eyes to close and I fell asleep on his chest just wishing I could tell if he felt the same.

_Goodnite my angel._


	3. Sleep Bella Sleep

Jasper's POV:

I watched as Bella fell asleep on me. The lines in her face from crying smoothed out. She looked so peaceful.

Her lips were opened slightly allowing a small gust of air out whenever she exhaled. Brown, wavy hair was scattered all over the place. Some was in my face.

Bella moved her head slightly in her sleep. Her face was now facing me. Her breath now being exhaled in my face.

I smelt the toothpaste she had used this morning. My head tilted sideways in confusion. Didn't girls normally use breath fresheners or something?

_You idiot! Bella isn't like the normal girls._

I watched the sleeping form on top of me.

Bella's right hand was clutching my white shirt as if she was fighting for her life. The left hand just laid there open with the palm up next to her right.

My eyes moved to her wrist. The mark from James was still there softly shimmering in the light from my lamp.

"Jasper."

Instantly, my eyes went to her face. Her eyes were still closed but her forehead was creased with lines.

Since I didn't want to move my arms from her waist, I just watched her.

"Jasper, please.....please don't leave."

Her sleeping body started to tremble softly.

Leaning my head foreward, I placed a soft kiss to her forehead. All the trembling stopped.

"Sleep Bella. Sleep."


End file.
